Abondoned
by Bleachedred shinigami pokemon
Summary: Ash's parents abandoned him at a young age, Gary's and Leaf's parents died. Prof Oak then took the three in as his protege. Once they turned they go to the kalos region
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Red and Delia Ketchum parents of Ash Ketchum, abandoned when Ash was 5yrs old. Ash Ketchum was soon under the care of Dr. Oak as a protégé. And then both of Gary Oak's and Leaf's parents died 2yrs and Dr. Oak also took them in as protégé. Dr. Oak then gave them the Kanto starters. Leaf bulbasuar, Ash charmander, and Gary Squirtle. They were used to help them understand pokemon. Then when they reached 10yrs old they were given the pokedex and another group of starters the Hoenn starters. Ash chosen treecko, Gary chosen torchic and Leaf chosen mudkip. Unfortunately the indigo league, Johto league, Sinnoh league, Hoenn league and the unova league recently ended. The only league that recently started was the Kalos league.

Charmander treecko bulbasuar mudkip torchic squirtle

Flamethrower mega drain mega drain water gun flame burst water gun

Dragon pulse dragon claw acid mud slap peck rapid spin

Scratch quick attack sleep powder tackle scratch withdraw

Aura sphere energy ball vine whip rock tomb quick attack skull bash


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't wait till we get to Kalos" an excited Ash said. Ash was wearing a red jacket, black sweatshirt, jeans, and an official league hat with red and white. Ash was more physically fit, he was slightly taller than Gary and Leaf, and had more muscles than his friend Gary. "Ash could you at least contain your enthusiasm" one of Ash's best friends Leaf said. Leaf wearing an aquamarine blouse with a red skirt and wearing another official league hat with an inverse color set. "Well Leaf, it is Ash after all he couldn't contain his enthusiasm if he was in a pokeball" Gary Oak said Ash's main rival as well as his friend. Gary was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans.

"What was that Gary, if anything you couldn't contain your cockiness even if it was in a master ball." Ash said as he smirked. Gary was angry. "What did you say Ashy boy" Gary said as he looked like he was about to punch Ash. Ash hated being called Ashy boy and now looked like he also looked like he about to punch Gary till. "Bulbasuar sleep powder" Leaf said as she took out the seed pokemon. **Bulbasuar used sleep powder.** Ash and Gary soon started to feel sleepy and quickly fell asleep. Dr. Oak came in and asked "What happened, and why Gary and Ash on the floor?"

"Well I was stopping a fight between Ash and Gary" Leaf said. "Well anyways I was gonna give something's to them" Dr. Oak said. Ash and Gary suddenly woke up. "What happened" Ash questioned. "I don't remember either." Gary said as his head was sore. "Good you woke up now I have something's to give you." Dr. Oak said as he gave ash a pokeball, and an egg with an incubator. And soon gave Gary a pokeball, and gave Leaf a pokeball too. They opened the pokeball to find 3 pokemon. Ash had a Pikachu, Gary had an eevee, Leaf with a jigglypuff. "Now these pokemon were bread with powerful moves, and Ash I would be careful with Pikachu because he was owned by a bad trainer and I know you have the ability to befriend any pokemon." Prof Oak said. Ash took out his pokeball revealing a yellow mouse called Pikachu. The Pikachu growls at Ash and its cheeks spark, ready to use a thunderbolt. "Nice to meet you Pikachu, and no I'm not going to hurt you I want to become your friend"

However Pikachu shocked Ash. Charmander and treecko came out help to get Ash up. "What's the deal with Pikachu" Ash said tiredly. "Look I was wondering if you would like to join on my journey to become a pokemon master." Pikachu however started to calm down and decided to give his new trainer a shot. "Alright now return to the pokeball now." When ash used the pokeball Pikachu dodged the beam. "You don't like pokeballs huh." Pikachu nod and gave an angry glare to the pokeball. "Well let's get going then." Ash said as he picked up the egg and then went to the boat with his friends.

 **Betrayed is on hiatus**


End file.
